whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Harold diMarcos
Baron Harold diMarcos is a Seelie Sidhe Grump of House Gwydion in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview One of King Sean's most talented junior advisors, Baron diMarcos was swept into prominence during the dark months leading up to Aeron's Reaving. Originally ticketed to take over the troublesome County of Oakhold, diMarcos made himself an integral part of the court's machinery during such times as the queen herself seemed unable to make decisions concerning her realm. His tireless efforts to ensure that the mills of government spun smoothly, as well as his uncanny knack for having at his fingertips all the information pertinent to whatever the day's crisis was, brought the baron rewards when the queen regained her sense of purpose. Aeron was quite aware of how lax her direct governance had been during her period of mourning. During those heady days when she one more acted the part of a queen, she was determined to reward those who served her and Pacifica well by governing when she could or would not. Baron diMarcos was among the first whose actions were brought to her attention, and she recognized how his skills and the flame of his ambition could best be turned towards the kingdom's ends. With that in mind, she canceled his appointment to Oakhold and instead installed him as her chief advisor. His job was, and is, to keep his hands on the reins of government from day-to-day, and to keep his ear to the ground. As Queen Aeron's obsession with her satyr lover has grown, more and more matters of policy have fallen into diMarcos' domain as well. Since he is still reluctant to offend his liege by usurping her authority overmuch, diMarcos overtly wields his new authority only in the gravest of crises. As the kingdom's needs grow greater and his disgust of Hamal grows, however, Baron diMarcos becomes less and less reluctant to take what steps must be taken to ensure order. Image A handsome man in his mid-twenties, Baron diMarcos began to go grey while still in high school. Almost six feet tall, he is slender but well muscled, and can often be seem spending hours as swordplay, training after a difficult day in the political trenches. His face is angular, with high cheekbones and eyes that are rarely open wider than slits. his hair is long and silver, held in place by a silver clasp with a single garnet in it. As for clothing, he prefers unpretentious garb in his house colors, though cotton and wool are more to his taste than silk. His one concession to fashion is a pair of black buccaneer boots, an affectation from his childhood days. Personal Harold would make Machiavelli proud. The perfect administrator and power behind the throne, he takes pride in making things run smoothly. All things considered, he would prefer that no one even knew that he held the reins, but there's no helping that. He's been growing less and less patient with the queen's eccentricities of late, and he finds himself acting more and more openly. He speaks quietly and says as little as possible to get the point across. He lets others do the rambling. They've away everything he needs to know that way, and after all, knowledge is power. Treasures The Baron possesses a deck of playing cars which speak to him, informing him whether or not he has been lied to. This Treasure has been kept hidden from everyone else in Pacifica, even Queen Aeron. The cards are not always accurate, but they have a superb track record. When going hunting, diMarcos girds himself with his light mail spun from silver and moonbeams. Should the occasion demand it, he wears a serviceable chimeric longsword which he simply calls Thirst. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 71-72. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:House Gwydion (CTD)